User talk:Athena11
Hello Hello I'm Rainear but you may call me Rain as most friends do I may not be a mentor but if you need help around WWiki please don't hesitate to ask Rainear be as silent as rain Hey there! Nice to see another fan of Percy Jackson on the wiki! I'm Blossomsky! But you can call me Sky or Blossom. Whichever you want. :) ~Blossomsky~ 17:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, I prefer the books. They left out so many things in the movie! I was sooo mad! But the graphics were good. Oh. Well, you see, I don't do charart requests. I asked Skydragon and Dawnleaf to make those chararts on my talk page for me. I would do charart requests, but my computer hasn't been working, so I can't use MS paint or anything. :( Once it's fixed, I'll be able to do requests. Remember when you asked me if I could do chararts a little while ago? Well, after that I really, really wanted to find a way to continue making sprites and stuff. So I downloaded this program, and now I can! :D It's just that my skills are a bit rusty, so I might not be the best at it right now. If you'd like, you can request. :) ~Blossomsky~ 21:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Is this ok? I may not be that good right now. I haven't really been using any paint programs lately. Re: Yuppers, I do charart requests, would you like one? [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 19:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll get it to you as soon as possible. [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 19:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Wait I forgot to ask you, is it long haired? And whats the eyes colour?[[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 19:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey just thought I'd check out your page. ^^ Well, hi! ♫☯Poppysky☯♫ 20:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Greetings athena, I saw your post on poppysky's talk page and just to let you know that i make charcats and ide be more than happy to make one for you!!!! thanks Shadowshine 22:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, well, your charart is done. I just have to wait until Sunday, because of the image policy, is that alright? [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 01:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Charart Here are your Chararts! The computer isn't doing so well, so I'll have Athena to you soon, ok?[[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire']] 20:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Your request. Heres your request. [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 02:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Another Charart Here is Athena! And a welcoming gift for you! [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire']] 17:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! another Percy Jackson fan on here! hey, good to see another percy jackson fan on here. my favorite character is Thalia, whut about u? Cya l8tr! Swiftfire101 18:20, November 19, 2010 (UTC) No , unfortunately although I'm trying to learn. Once I get better, I'll certainly make you one. Maybe a Thalia cat? ^_^ I hope you enjoy the Warriors and Percy Jackson books. [[User:Swiftfire101|'Swift'fire101]]Like a Flash 16:31, January 4, 2011 (UTC) MEntor Sure, but it won't be official. Just ask me questions when you encounter something that you don't understand. 18:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) To change your signature, go to your signature page. (User:Athena11/Sig) And then you copy-paste the coding of your new siggie over your old one. Make sure you are following the Signature Policy, though. 16:33, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Signature Template Hi, Athena, I saw that you tried creating a signature using my signature template. You typed in 08:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Signature First, give me the sig info. [[User:Mistfire|'ℳĨ₰₮'₣ĨȒ€]]Happy New Year! 16:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well you could have a look at Insane's tutorials if you'd like. I learned how to make sigs from there-it's really well explained. Heres the link- User:Insaneular The sig tutorial link is at the top of the page:) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page 16:41, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Here it is: Athena11''I come in peace'' Mistfire Epic Fail 22:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Here's how you do the sig. First, you paste this coding into the sig box in your preferences: And you're set to go! Mistfire 1000 Edits! 23:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) That's not very nice D: you can come back on the IRC, I'll be on. Mistfire 1000 Edits! 01:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) R.E Hi, unfortuanately, we can't make friends list anymore, but we can have the userboxes. Hear's an example:- . just change the username to that of your friends. Here's the coding - About the sigs-sadly, I haven't made a tutorial so the best place I can direct you to is Insane's- User:Insaneular/Signature Tutorials. Hope it helps! [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page 16:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No probs:) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page 19:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: If you want me to make you a charart, you need to have the ones alreadfy on your page deleted. Sorry but those are the rules. 00:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi I love your name! please join this wiki it's super awesome. I love athena. http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity What do you mean by template? Like what type of template do you want? 23:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply but here is the coding- Just copy paste that and fill in the info. 01:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC)